The present invention relates to a computer input device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a two-handed computer input device providing dual axis articulated movement.
Many different types of user input devices are currently used for providing user input information to a computer. Such user input devices can include, for example, a point and click device (which is commonly referred to as a computer mouse), a keyboard, a joystick, and a track ball. Such user input devices all typically sense the movement of a movable element relative to a fixed base or housing portion and provide the computer with an input signal indicative of that relative movement.
In addition, some current game applications which run on personal computers or game consoles are first person perspective applications. Such applications offer navigation and pointing capability that is currently achieved (albeit somewhat cumbersomely) through a combination of mouse and keyboard manipulation. The mouse typically controls point of view (up, down, left, right) and the keyboard offers positional movement control (slide left, slide right, forward, backward). The mouse buttons also offer a xe2x80x9cfirexe2x80x9d for action games and the keyboard offers numerous selection options (weapon selection, door open, zoom in, etc.). Use of the mouse and keyboard in order to control these functions is very difficult and requires a mastery of a relatively non-intuitive combination of finger movements.
It can thus be seen that precision movement, aiming, and action control in a first person perspective three dimensional virtual environment, using current input devices, can be cumbersome. Such games or virtual environments require very fast movement and also require the ability to quickly change directions in order to navigate through maze-like corridors and in order to dodge enemy attacks. Aiming and pointing (which corresponds to looking up or down, left or right through the first person perspective view) are best accomplished with an input device that offers control over a continuous range of movement (as opposed to a discrete button press) such as that available through a mouse or joystick. Position movement control (such as move forward/backward, or slide left/slide right, or elevation) is best accomplished by discrete keystrokes such as that offered by certain switch configurations commonly found on joysticks, or buttons of the keyboards, or other devices.
In addition, some types of user input devices assign more than two degrees of freedom to a single input mode. For example, a joystick which can be pushed along an X axis, and a Y axis has two degrees of freedom, while a joystick which can be pushed along an X and Y axis and which also can be rotated about its longitudinal axis to provide an input to the computer has three degrees of freedom. It has been found that this type of user input device (one which provides more than two degrees of freedom per input mode) can exhibit a high degree of cross-axis interference.
Cross-axis interference can be characterized by a user unintentionally actuating one degree of freedom while trying to actuate a separate degree of freedom. In other words, it is very difficult to prevent translational movement (moving a joystick along the X or Y axis) while attempting to perform a rotational movement (attempting to rotate the joystick about its longitudinal axis). Such interference between these degrees of freedom is cross-axis interference. It is believed that the tendency toward cross-axis interference increases quadratically with each added degree of freedom to any given input mode.
In addition to mice and keyboards, there are other types of conventional input devices used with gaming applications. One such conventional device used for gaming applications is a game pad. However, this device does not lend itself well to the maneuvering required for the first person perspective games. In standard direction pad and button only gamepads, there is no way to input continuous movement. Using game pads with small thumbsticks (a joystick for the thumb) continuous input is possible but the thumbstick is not positioned for intuitive movement, and the user must battle against the thumbstick""s return-to-center force which makes precision aiming difficult. The thumbstick is also fatiguing to the small muscle groups in the hand and thumb.
Joysticks employ arm and wrist muscles which do not offer the fine motor control capability of smaller muscle groups. Common joystick configurations also have continuous movement apparatus (the joystick) and discrete movement apparatus (a hatswitch) which must be actuated by the same hand. This makes it difficult to precisely control such movements. In addition, both the joystick and hatswitch include return-to-center spring forces which interfere with precision aiming.
Another input device is sold under the tradename Space Orb 360. This device offers six degrees of freedom which are manipulated by a single hand. This makes the device extremely difficult to use, without extensive training or an innate biomechanical capability to isolate one or two axes from the others which are controlled by the device.
Similarly, a device sold under the tradename Cyberman II offers six degrees of freedom to be manipulated by a single hand. This input device encounters the same difficulties as that described in the preceding paragraph.
Another input device is sold under the tradename Wingman Warrior. This device is a joystick with a free spinning knob for rotation only. The device does not address many fundamentals necessary to succeed in a first person perspective environment.
The present invention provides a dual axis articulated computer input device. Position sensors are configured to provide position information indicative of a position of two members relative to one another.
In one embodiment, the members are handles and one of the handles represent a first person perspective view on a display device. The handles are movable relative to one another through a plurality of behavioral zones which affect a display on the display device differently. In one embodiment, movement through a first behavioral zones causes absolute movement of the first person perspective view on the display device. Movement through a second behavioral zone causes the first person perspective to move continuously rather than in an absolute fashion.
In another embodiment, tactile feedback is provided to a user as the user transitions between zones. The tactile feedback can, illustratively, be a change in resistance to movement.
The present invention also provides an input device with ergonomic advantages. Shapes and ranges of motion are provided which serve to reduce fatigue. In addition, data structures are provided which are used to transmit position information to a computer. The data structures are formed and processed using advantageous methods and apparatus.